Moving On
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: kurt comes back from NY at the end of the year to visit, thinking maybe he and blaine might get back together after having broken up around christmas. he doesn't know blaine and sam are an item.


Breaking things off with Blaine had been for the best really, Kurt knew as he headed into his first semester at NYADA. Between his classes and his internship, he really had no time to maintain a strained long-distance relationship. Next year, once Blaine was in New York, they could see how things went, but at the time it was best just to attempt to be friends.

January flew by with school, work, Rachel and a few dates with Johnny, a hot fellow intern at Vogue.

In February, Rachel and Brody dragged him and Paul, a cutie from the NYADA glee club, to some new voices showcase, hoping to finagle a spot in the lineup, as it was the place to be heard by people that mattered. None of them talked their way in, but Kurt had been shocked to see Puck and his guitar on stage.

Later, after Rachel practically tackled him and demanded to know how he got into the showcase, Puck fessed up to having had an agent approach him at a club in LA. She'd been the one to get him into the showcase, after he had mentioned wanting to check out the music scene in New York.

February was also the month were Kurt and Rachel got a new roommate, as Puck just never left.

Kurt had heaved a sigh and grumble over this development, but, in March, when some large, mean miscreant broke into their apartment in the dead of night and was promptly introduced to Puck's fist, he saw the benefit of having a roommate.

Of course, Rachel saw other benefits, but that was neither here nor there.

April was another month of rushing around, concerts, showcases and fashion shows (not to mention a fairly emotional split from Paul), so by early May, when they left for two weeks in Lima, Kurt was ready for the peace and quiet Ohio could offer.

After a bubbly reunion with fellow Lima escapees Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Mike, they all made a trip to McKinley to visit their friends, who were still two weeks from graduation. It was just after final bell, but they knew the glee club would be preparing for their prom and graduation concerts.

Deciding to be sneaky, they crept into the back of the auditorium to watch the rehearsal. Marley and Jake were singing some pop rock sounding thing and, at one point, Jake threw himself through an impressive tumbling pass.

"I'm surprised Sue hasn't clubbed him like a baby seal and stuffed them into a Cheerios uniform," Santana mused and Kurt snorted.

Little Puckerman did have a sort of baby seal quality to him, like he wanted to be a big tough dude but he was just a fuzzy little softy…of course, original recipe Puck also had a marshmallow side, but he was better at presenting himself as threatening.

But honestly, Kurt wasn't really interested in the new glee kids. He wanted to see Blaine. Since his breakup with Paul, Kurt had done some thinking and he come to the conclusion that, with Blaine coming to New York soon, they should give their relationship another shot. They'd taken a break, dated around a bit (Kurt had and he assumed the same of Blaine) and grown, so it was time.

The next song was a group number, high-energy version of _Some Nights_, so Blaine was on stage with everyone else. He looked good, but the song didn't allow him many solos. In fact, there was only a small part where he and Sam belted out a few lines together, arms slung around each other's shoulders.

Kurt sighed when the next song seemed to feature just Sam and his guitar. His voice was well-suited to _Heroes_, but, clearly, the club should have been showcasing Blaine more.

He was brooding on that when Blaine stepped onto the stage, joining Sam in what Kurt hadn't realized was a duet. It was…really good.

The two of them had really sung together much the previous year, but they were quite impressive. Though, in Kurt's opinion, Sam didn't possess Kurt's own talent or range, he and Blaine played well off each other, both putting heart and soul into the music.

Something prickle the hairs on the back of Kurt snack as the song ended and the two boys embraced. Sure, it could be nothing...

The club went through to more numbers before Finn called out, "Great job guys!"

Mr. Shue had kept him on as an assistant even after coming back from DC.

"I think that's our set list for the end of the year concert!" Mr. Shue added, standing to address the crowd of kids on stage. "You've all done great work this year, despite some speed bumps. Now, since it's Friday, I won't…."

"Can we say hi before everyone leaves!" Mercedes shouted out as the group of them hurried forwards from the back of the theater.

The room fills with an excited flurry of voices, with hugs and shouts of surprise. Though, as usual, Finn hugged too hard, it was nice to be back.

It seemed to take forever to get through the crowd, but eventually Kurt got his arms around Blaine, hugging him close. "You were great up there!"

"Thanks, Kurt," Blaine replied, sounding pleased by the compliment but pulling away far more quickly than Kurt would've liked. "I didn't know you were all going to be in town this weekend."

"Well, we were planning to be back and Mike wanted to be here to take Tina the prom tomorrow, so surprise!"

Blaine glanced over to where Mike and Tina were hugging and smiled. "Everyone's excited," he said, voice sounding happy and soft, a sound Kurt missed.

"I was thinking," Kurt began, catching Blaine elbow and trying to pull him away from the crowd, but the smaller boy didn't seem inclined to follow. "For old times sake, I could take you to prom."

"Oh," Blaine replied, surprise clear in his eyes. "Oh, Kurt, I know we haven't talked about… certain parts of our lives since we broke up, but I have a date. A boyfriend."

Kurtz jaw dropped. Not that Blaine wasn't gorgeous, but this was Lima! Who the hell… "Just tell me it's not Sebastian."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine said, "No. He's everyone's first guess, but no."

"The guy you met…."

He didn't finish the sentence as Blaine's face fell and he shook his head fiercely. "No."

"Hey," Sam interrupted gently, popping up beside them. "We're voting on where to go for dinner. Breadstixx or Taco Gordo."

"Breadstixx," Kurt said at the same moment Blaine opined, "Taco Gordo."

Sam nodded and waved at Artie. "One Italian, two Mexican."

"You've got lipstick on your cheek," Blaine said suddenly and Kurt realized he was talking to Sam. "Kitty's still marking you guys, huh?"

Sam snorted and scrubbed at his cheek. "What do you mean 'you guys'? I've seen plenty of smudges on you. I think she's trying to convert you."

"And 'rescue' you," Blaine said softly, reaching out and using his thumb to swipe the last of the red makeup away.

The smile Sam directed Blaine said it all and Kurt couldn't help but blurt, "You two are together? But… When… Sam….?"

"Yeah, a lot of people reacted like that," Sam quipped, nodding agreeably.

"You are far too well-adjusted," Blaine teased, the comment obviously one that meant something to them, as Sam gave him a blinding grin.

They were happy together. Comfortable…maybe even in love.

The thought hit Kurt like a brick and he took a small step back. Somehow, he'd always thought Blaine would be there, waiting for when it was time for them to get back together. They were each other's first great love, filled with intensity and passion.

But there was a sense of peace when Blaine took Sam's hand, something easy that had an appeal all its own.

"That's nice," Kurt found himself saying and it really was. Sure, it was a little heartache inducing for him, but he refused to begrudge the happiness of two of his friends.

At least, not publicly. Tonight he would totally attack a carton of Ben & Jerry's and watch The Notebook several times.

The warm, relieved smiles Blaine and Sam directed at him said he made the right call.

Comments are loved!


End file.
